100 Themes Challenge
by Emberwind8
Summary: As a response to the three year old forum by Marisela Freesia, I will be participating in the Hunger Games 100 Themes Challenge. I will be writing a short story/one-shot/poem/drabble concerning a different theme. More details inside. 0/100 themes completed. T for HG.


**Hello fanfictioners! This is Aoife O'Regan, AKA Emberwind8. I have decided to take on Maristela Freesia's Hunger Games 100 Theme Challenge. I'm sure this hasn't been attempted for a while as it was created three years ago, but hey, it sounded fun!**

**And one thing: I will be using characters/events from my Hunger Games fanfic trilogy about Aqua and Parker, but you don't necessarily need to be familiar with them to read this, though it would certainly help. Actually... For the people who haven't read it and don't feel like it, here's a brief description of the stuff from it:  
**

**The 80th Hunger Games: **A Time for Revenge- Aqua Pyrette is a girl from District Two who volunteered for the 80th Games. Her brother was Cato, so naturally, she wants his killer, Katniss Everdeen, to suffer. When she goes into the Games, it turns out that Primrose Everdeen was reaped. So after killing a bunch of people with the other Careers, she gets a chance to torture Prim to death, and she does. For a reason explained in the story, her and her District partner, Parker, win together.

**The 81st Hunger Games: A Return of Past Victors-** Aqua and Parker are back as mentors, the rest of the plot hasn't actually come into play yet in the story, so that's all I'll say.

**A Rise of Champions (Prequel)- **Aqua's and Parker's lives before volunteering, including Aqua watching her brother die in the Games, stuff like that.

**Okay, that's it really. So here are the 100 themes:**

1. Love

2. Light

3. Dark

4. Seeking Solace

5. Break Away

6. Innocence

7. Breathe Again

8. Memory

9. Insanity

10. Silence

11. Blood

12. Tears

13. Sorrow

14. Happiness

15. Flower

16. Night

17. Stars

18. Eyes

19. Dreams

20. Waiting

21. Sacrifice

22. Fairy Tale

23. Magic

24. Mirror

25. Broken Pieces

26. Starvation

27. Words

28. Can You Hear Me?

29. Heal

30. Pain

31. Drowning

32. Last Hope

33. Puzzle

34. Solitude

35. Relaxation

36. Break

37. Mother

38. Want

39. Wrath

40. Moon

41. Walk

42. See

43. Die

44. Young

45. Need

46. Horrific

47. Snow

48. Storm

49. Alcohol

50. Alone

51. Gone

52. Wedding

53. Fantasy

54. Lock and Key

55. Poison

56. Sword

57. Bones

58. Chains

59. Rainbow

60. Midnight

61. Fear

62. Under Water

63. Wings

64. Unseen

65. Princess

66. Sharp

67. Fading

68. Dirt

69. What If...

70. Lace

71. Bird

72. Fashion

73. Bunny

74. Scars

75. Sparkle

76. Confusion

77. Freedom

78. Joy

79. Time

80. Warmth

81. Insomnia

82. Dance

83. Message

84. Imaginary

85. Underworld

86. Ice

87. Hope

88. Song

89. Fire

90. Lost

91. Play

92. Run

93. Wild

94. Morning

95. Loneliness

96. Sweet

97. Courage

98. Grandparents

99. Ocean

100. Forever

**Yeah, there's a lot. 100 of course.**

**So... Yeah, I'm going to try to finish this throughout the course of the summer. It'll probably take a LOT more time though.**

**And since there has to be some story in each chapter... (This isn't my best writing, just something I'm scraping up because I have to)**

Aqua Pyrette and Parker Brown were finally done with the Hunger Games. They lived peaceful lives in Victor's Village, free from mentoring and anything else. It was finally perfect. Well, for Parker, anyway, Aqua was still wishing she were back in the arena killing children. She hated being in peace, it was just unnatural. Thankfully for her, something magical happened.

Whilst sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her home, a loud sound came from the floor below her. It wasn't a normal sound, nor a sound she had ever even heard before. She wouldn't have been able to describe it if she were asked.

Intrigued by the noise, she leaped out of bed and ran straight down the staircase, not caring about what her carelessness would cause. When she turned a corner to her living room, there was quite a sight to behold. It was a swirling mass of...space, it looked like. Like a wormhole, or a crack in the space-time continuum. There were sounds coming from inside of it as well. Voices, she decided. She stood directly in front of it, looking into it to try to see where it lead, if anywhere. Suddenly, as she stuck her head in it, she felt herself being pulled into it. Struggling and trying to to stop herself from being lifted into the break, she was just pulled further in. She screamed as she flew through what seemed to be...time. Then it all stopped.

She tentatively opened her eyes again and found herself in complete blackness, either that, or she had never actually opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and as she did so, the blackness began to clear up. After doing it enough times, Aqua saw complete whiteness. Big difference.

"Aqua," she heard a small voice say.

She whipped herself around, fists clenched and prepared for anything the universe could throw at her. Instead of something frightening, she saw only a teenage girl. She tried to think of who it could be. She knew she recognized the voice, as well as the looks, but she could simply not place who it was. Every single thing about her was extremely familiar, from the average size and demeanor to the playful look in her eyes.

It was... It was... It was... She gave up. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The girl laughed. "You know who I am, Aqua. I created you." She... What?! Was it her own mother as a younger child, a person who she thought to be alive and well, not traveling through the universe? No, it just...wasn't.

"I-I don't know who you are," she stuttered. For once in her life, she wasn't acting arrogantly. She was truly confused and frightened.

The girl smiled again. "I created you. I'm Aoife O'Regan." Aoife O'Regan... The name was familiar. Just as familiar as everything else about her.

"I don't know who you are! Just tell me already!" she screamed.

The girl was as still and unfazed as ever. "Oh Aqua, there is only one way for you to understand. Come, don't be scared." Aqua strided forward, suddenly not scared at all. She knew she should be, but she just wasn't. It was as if Aoife O'Regan had told her not to be scared, and she wasn't.

After walking through more whiteness, Aqua and Aoife got to a huge...screen, Aqua decided. Aoife and her looked to the 'screen', and it seemed to come alive. Colors danced over it, until everything was straightened out. The picture on the screen was the girl, Aoife, at a computer, something that was far behind Aqua's time. She had only heard of them when learning about ancient Panem, or 'North America'. Aoife was pressing keys on the computer diligently, she had a purpose for doing it. But all of it only confused Aqua even more. It told her nothing.

"I don't get. Just tell me what's going on," Aqua said, defeated.

"It is your creation," Aoife stated.

"But I don't-"

"You are not real Aqua." Aqua was stunned.

"What do you mean?!"

"You are merely a figment of my imagination, your life story typed on a digital piece of paper. I control your every movement. Everything you are doing now, everything _I'm _doing now, it isn't real."

"You mean that you aren't real either? But how does-"

"I am mostly real. I am a real person portrayed to you in this story. I am a figment of my own imagination, really." Now, Aqua decided she was going crazy. But before she could say anything, Aoife spoke again. "You're probably wandering why I'm here." She was now. "Well, I am here to tell you that I am about to change your life in _so _many ways. Literally. I am going to write some things about you that will never, and never happened. You won't know it though, it will all be real to you."

"I have absolutely no clue what that means," she honestly stated.

Aoife smiled again. "Of course you don't, you don't have to tell me that. If I would've created you as a..._smart_ person, you may have a chance of understanding. But alas, you had to be of the intelligence you know of having." She sighed.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Aqua was suddenly enraged.

"No. I'm _telling_ you that you're stupid."

"So what was that about stuff that never happened will suddenly happen and I won't know it?" Aqua mentioned.

"Ah, yes. So in order to explain, I'll have to give you an example. So you know for a fact, as do I, that you aren't in love with Parker."

Aqua was disgusted and confused. Of _course _she wasn't in love with Parker, it was a stupid idea.

"Now, in this new reality, you may end up in love with him. It's unlikely, but that was the example I know will help you understand. So if I were to make you in love with him, you wouldn't be disgusted by it. You would be in love with him."

"But that can't happen! You can't just change my feeli-" Aqua stopped herself. Aoife had changed her feelings before, she could certainly do it again. "But's it's not right! Do I have _no _free will whatsoever?!"

"Pretty much sums it up."

Aqua felt as if she could rip off Aoife's head, but then she was completely calm. She did it again.

"Aqua, I must go now. You will remember nothing of this conversation when I leave. I'll make sure of it," Aoife said.

"But-"

Aqua opened her eyes again; she was back in her own home. Just staring at the ceiling.

**Wow that was longer than I expected... Oh well, there's your intro! Wish me luck with the 100 Theme Challenge!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


End file.
